Nostromos
Nostromos (real name: Carl Fowler) was a professional actor who became a con artist and acted as a prophet of a so-called "Brotherhood" comprised entirely of Gotham City's own wealthy high class that were tricked into paying him for life protection and spiritual guidance because of his false phrophecies. He is the main antagonist of the episode "Prophecy of Doom" of Batman: The Animated Series. Biography Fowler was a professional actor until he got arrested for a petty larceny. When he got out of jail, he put his acting skills to use. He acted like a prophet and donned the name "Nostromos." Carl makes deathly predictions while his partner Lucas acts it out which "proves" that his predictions are true. He began arranging more and more dangerous events occur which included sinking gambling cruise ships, igniting oil fields, and causing cave ins while using the gullibility of Gotham City's elite and rich citizens. Fowler obtain more money as each of his prediction brings more members of the crowd. Nostromos' scams became bigger and his "predictions" became more dangerous. At some point, he tricked Gotham's elite that there will be an economic collapse and scammed them grand fund to "protect" themselves. In reality, it was scheme for Fowler and Lucas to be wealthy and leave the followers clueless. However, Nostromos need authorization from Ethan to obtain the money. When Ethan Clerk, a friend of Bruce Wayne fell prey to Nostromos' "visions", he started making all of his life decisions based around Nostromos and even joined a secret "brotherhood". He became very obsessive that he urged Bruce Wayne to come to party Ethan plans to hold in Nostromos' honor. At the party, Nostromos "contacted" the spirits from the astral plane. While in truth, he was improvising the whole ordeal, his "predictions" left the crowd awestruck as Death's next subject. Nostromos levitated Bruce's drinking glass and shattered it using cheap tricks (and probably an expensive sonic device). Wayne was skeptical but Nostromos does not want to lose his influence on the Gotham elite so he had Lucas to damage Bruce's elevator thus leaving him on the brink of death. They were unable to find out Bruce escaped out of the elevator as Batman. Nostromos feared that Bruce's survival would turn the brotherhood against him but he had experience good luck, Bruce had "seen the light" and wanted to join the brotherhood. Duuring the meeting at Ethan's house, Ethan's daughter Lisa burst in and ridiculed the idea and began her own investigation. Shortly, Nostromos urged the Gotham City Elite to transfer all of the money they can into the super fund and said the "Great Fall" is near. Nostromos summoned Ethan Clark and told him to withdraw the money and convert it into gold bullions. Ethan refused at first but later agreed after seeing his daughter Lisa taken hostage who was captured during her investigation. Batman however tried to lure Nostromos and Lucas away and had his own theaterical tricks. Nostromos made his planetary model machine get out of control which puts Lisa in great danger as Lucas fought Batman. He tried to escape but the Dark Knight stopped him and rescued Lisa. Fowler and Lucas were taken to custody and the money was returned to the Gotham Elite. Gallery Add a photo to this gallery Trivia * He was voiced by Michael Des Barres. Category:Batman Villains Category:DC comics villains Category:Cartoon villains Category:Living Villains Category:Humanoid Category:TV Show Villains Category:90 cartoon villains Category:One shot villains Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1992